Nursing Unohana
by Kitty Petro
Summary: My first Bleach story so be nice. I got this idea after seeing a picture on deviantart where Ukitake where helping a sick Unohana, and i thought what if Unohana really got sick, what would happen. So please review, will be Uno/Bya and probably some Soi/Yo
1. It begins

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It begins

It had started three months ago in January. Some of the shinigami decided to take a trip to the real world to experience the fireworks festival. What they didn't know was that they brought home some souvenirs, a bug called the flu.

First it was just a few of the shinigami that got it then it had spread, to the point that all squad 4 shinigami where busy running around helping out, whether it was getting glasses of water or changing puke buckets.

In all the chaos there was one woman who seemed to be taking these developments whit ease. Retsu Unohana walked in and out of the rooms where the patients lied making sure everyone where satisfied, always smiling gently, scaring the crap out of the noisy 11th squaders and so on.

Then the trouble arrived… Ah Captain Soi Fon Unohana smiled politely at the dark haired captain who smiled weakly to her. How are you feeling today? "ATCHO" came the answer as well as a horde of boggers and spit hitting Unohana in the face. Sobby said Soi Fon taking out a handkerchief from her pocket Unohana got hers from Isane.

It is OK Unohana said. It id thid bladed flu Soi Fon said. I lebd the kuad bor a bile leabing eberything to Omaeda. Didn't want andyone elde to get it. Her nose was pretty much clogged up but Unohana understood.

Soi Fon had gotten the flu and left everything to Omaeda to get well not wanting anyone else in Squad 2 to get sick as well. Well then dear let's find you a bed shall we? Unohana asked gently leading the flustered captain to a room whit a spare bed.

The next day Unohana felt that something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was off. Isane she called gently. Her dear lieutenant looked over at her captain. Hai Captain Unohana? Is it hot in here today? Isane frowned. No captain not more than it was yesterday. Unohana frowned for three seconds then shaked her head to clear it off.

Never mind me then, how are the patients doing? Well most of squad 11 has gone, not surprising, something as little as a flu is something they seem to think weaklings get. What is left of the patients seem to be 1/3rd of squad's 10, 3, 9 and 13, as well as captains Kyoraku and Soi Fon but we seem to be over the worst part. Unohana smiled glad for some good news, all the while feeling like it got hotter for the second. Wery well, I'll see to our two captains first before taking my rounds, will you accompany me Isane? Hai captain Isane said. Unohana managed to take 3 steps before she fell to the floor in exhaustion.


	2. This is ridiculus

Captain 2

Chapter 2

This is ridiculous

Unohana woke up an hour later groaning. Opening her eyes she saw her dear Isane as well as Hanataro, both looked wery worried about her. What happened? Where the first words out of her mouth sitting up from what she suddenly realised where a futon in her office.

You fainted captain said Hanataro. Please don't sit up captain you need rest Isane said taking up her hand to feel Unohana´s brow. I am actually surprised you didn't get this flu before, whit how much you have seen to the patients. Unohana smiled reassuring. Isane I don't have time for this there are patients to look after. Hai captain there is Isane agreed. And right now you are one of them. Now please captain lie down.

Isane furthered her point by gently pushing down Unohana´s shoulder making her lie down on the futton. Unohana sighed and sat right up again, closing her eyes momentarily as the room suddenly spinned. Still she smiled gently at Isane. It is nothing to worry about Isane it's just the heat making me dizzy that's all. HEAT? Isane screamed angry. It's early march if anything you should be freezing, you have a fever captain and you need to sleep and get some fluids.

Unohana sighed knowing how stubborn her lieutenant could get when she put her mind into it. She then chuckled and released some of her reiatsu. Isane let me up she asked gently giving Isane one of the looks that made squad 11 run in the opposite direction. Isane shaked her head. Is that little reiatsu supposed to scare me? She asked.

Let's make a deal captain. If you can send out enough reiatsu to make me sink to my knees then I will let you up. Wery well Unohana said and let out all the reiatsu she felt comfortable enough to send out. When Isane didn't even flinch she upped her ante. Hanataro watched from the sidelines when suddenly Unohana´s eyes rolled into the back of her head and fell back on the comfortable futon. Isane sighed. Hanataro get me some female shinigami in here, we need to get the poor captain out of those warm clothes. Then you can send a messenger to Head captain Yamamoto to tell him of these new events. Then you can find a bed where poor Unohana can get some rest.

Hanataro nodded. Hai lieutenant, as you wish. Isane sighed taking a hand to feel her captain's brow. She had a fever, no doubt about that. The door opened and 4 female shinigami gasped, seeing their poor captain knocked out cold on a futton.

No time for chit chat ladies help me out here Isane said lifting Unohana up in a sitting position. Someone loosen up her braid, the rest of you help me whit the shihakusho (soul reaper uniform). About 5 minutes later Hanataro knocked on the door entering whit a hand over his eyes. Captain Soi Fon said she would wery much enjoy some of captain Unohana´s company and said it was OK for her to borrow one of the beds in her room.

Wery well Isane said dragging a standard summer shihakusho over Unohana´s head so she didn't have to wear the heavy winter one. Whit that she and one of the younger shinigami tok one of Unohana´s arms over their shoulders and went over to Soi Fon´s room. Soi Fon where sitting up as they came walking in.

As Isane made sure Unohana was comfortable under the futon she turned to Soi Fon. Arigato for letting her stay here Isane said bowing respectfully. Do not think about it Soi Fon said. Unohana is like a mother to me. I want to help her. Isane smiled and sat a hand bell on Soi Fon´s desk.

If she wakes up and try to make a run for it ring that would you. Soi Fon smiled. Of course. Isane smiled. Then I will let you get your rest. Once again Arigato. And whit a bow Isane walked out. Soi Fon laid back her head resting on her pillow and started to drowse.

She woke up a while later of Unohana´s groaning. She watched as Unohana sat up and looked around. Damn that Isane Unohana grumbled. I do not have time to lie around and doing nothing. She sat her feet's down on the ground and rose. Soi Fon reached for the bell Isane had given her.

One word of advice captain Unohana she called as Unohana turned to the door. Unohana turned and saw Soi Fon lying in her bed holding a bell. Your dear Isane gave me this and told me to ring it if you tried to make a run for it. So I would advice you to go back to sleep. Unohana sighed. Are you in on this too captain?

Hai I am Soi Fon said. You tend to sick people everyday. It's time that all the people in your debt repay you. But I'm not sick Unohana said stubbornly. Soi Fon lifted an eyebrow. This really isn't like you Unohana. You are testy, tired, and since you woke up I haven't seen you smile once. One of your shinigami, Hanataro I think, said that you fainted after having sent out some of your reiatsu.

Soi Fon sighed as Unohana suddenly saw all the signs. Her being warm and dizzy, her feeling more tired than usual and her small tantrums. She nodded. You are right she said. I am sick; she walked over to the futon. Hey since you have that bell ring it so I can get something to eat. Soi Fon smiled.

Hai captain Unohana. Unohana smiled. That is wery kind but as we have established I'm off duty until further notice. Please call me Retsu. And whit that Retsu Unohana smiled and laid down under the comfy covers of the futon smiling gently at Isane who had run in when she heard the bell Soi Fon had rung. Hi there Isane would you be a dear and get us some food? Isane smiled glad her captain had gotten to her senses and decided to take it easy. Hai Captain Unohana, at once.


	3. Visitors and flowers

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Visitors and flowers

A few days later Unohana was feeling horrible. Her head felt like Lieutenant Yashiru where chewing on it, her nose was sore and red and her mouth felt like a desert, no matter how much water and tea she drank. It didn't help that she was barely able to keep the food she ate before her body protested and made it come out again.

Speaking of which… Urgh that's gross came Soi Fon´s voice from across the room. Oh hush you're no better Unohana grumbled as she lay back in her bed. Soi Fon where to come whit a witty remark as someone knocked on the door. The door is open Unohana said gently and someone walked inside.

Unohana had to smile as she saw Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his lieutenant Renji Abarai enter the room. Good day captain anything we can do for you? We heard of your illness and wanted to pay our respects Byakuya said in his usual low polite tone. We're sorry we couldn't come before Renji said. But we have been pretty busy. He gave a bag to Soi Fon.

Yoruichi sends her regards he said and Soi Fon blinked and took out what was in the bag, an anthro black cat wearing an outfit that resembled a shihakusho whit a katana in its sash whit a collar whit the number 2 on it around its neck. She said you collected them Renji said. Soi Fon smiled.

Unohana was far to busy smiling at Byakuya who had reached out a hand whit a nice bouquet of flowers. Unohana smiled. Day Lillis, my favourites arigato Captain Kuchiki. Byakuya smiled. Take it as a thank you for being there gift he said curtly and turned Renji right behind him. Soi Fon smiled over at Unohana. I think he likes you Retsu.

Unohana blushed. Oh hush, just because he gives me flowers does not mean he loves me. He blushed when you thanked him Soi Fon said smiling. Unohana smiled looking at the cat in Soi Fon´s lap. And what about you and your dear Yoruichi? Soi Fon blushed. I'm going to sleep she muttered and turned around holding the plush toy in her arms as a little girl. Unohana smiled and let the shinigami who had come inside put the flowers in a vase.

There had been plenty of Shinigami that had come to give presents to her and Soi Fon. The big difference where that while Soi Fon mostly got presents from squad 2 she got presents and visits from anyone that she had treated in the past. She still remembered when captain Zaraki and Yashiru entered and Yashiru exclaimed, Look Kenny braid lady really is ill, I thought she never could be to which Zaraki told her to leave and bother Isane.

A little while later captain Hitsugaya came mumbling something that sounded like; these are for you and gave her a box of candy. Unohana had thanked him treating him like an adult something she knew Hitsugaya tried to make others do and he smiled and walked out, although Soi Fon had said she could have sworn she heard him say Arigato okasan (Thank you mother) as he walked though the door.

Unohana smiled for herself feeling pretty special right about now although she knew she looked like hell. The door opened again and Isane came walking in, making Unohana groan knowing what was to come. Oh please Isane not now Soi Fon muttered herself. I am sorry captains but you know the rules.

A daily check up just to se how you are faring. She smiled at Unohana. If you want to be made Soi Fon you can take it out on the captain, this is one of her rules, one of the first she made when she became captain here. Soi Fon just sighed and opened up her mouth letting Isane put a thermometer under her tongue. Unohana sighed as her lieutenant suddenly stood over her. So how are we feeling today captain? Miserable Unohana muttered as Isane put the thermometer under her captain's tongue. Isane smiled in sympathy and took Unohana´s hand to check her pulse.

Well better than yesterday Isane said smiling. You can take out that thermometer now Captain Soi Fon. Soi Fon did as she was told and looked on the result frowning and groaning. Damn it I'm still sick. No kidding Unohana said taking out her own thermometer looking at it. Isane smiled as she finished checking Soi Fon´s pulse. Now then just some questions and I'll leave you to your rest.

Unohana sighed knowing what was to come, these questions where also her idea. Can either of you hold your food? To a certain extent Unohana said, Soi Fon nodding in agreement. When you get a coughing fit do your ribs hurt? Yes came the answer from both of them. OK last question can you sit up straight for a longer period without getting dizzy? No. Isane sighed. All right then. You two keep drinking fluids and get plenty of rest.

I will send someone in whit some food later. And whit that Isane walked out smiling at the two captains. Unohana and Soi Fon looked at each other. I hate being sick Soi Fon said lying down. Tell me about it Unohana said lying down herself for some well deserved rest.


	4. A bit of romance

Chapter 4

A bit of romance

Unohana groaned. She had been lying in bed for a week without any progress at all. She where still sick, sweating and miserable. I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE. Unohana smiled. Seemed she weren't the only one who was tired of being sick.

Sorry to disappoint you Soi Fon but Isane is not going to let you go before you are at 100 Unohana said looking over at Soi Fon who looked just as bad as she felt.

Soi Fon sat up angry. But I'm feeling fine she said and starting coughing. Of course you are Unohana said smiling the smile she saved for stubborn persons. But right now you are under the roof of Squad 4, and I assure you, you are not leaving before Isane or I approve.

Soi Fon sighed and laid down again in defeat. Can we at least open a window? I'm sweating like hell. Leave it to me Unohana said smiling. She took up the bell Isane had so thoughtfully armed her and Soi Fon whit and rang it. Quiet but persistent, kind of like herself.

Isane came in smiling gently at her captain and Soi Fon. Yes captains how can I be of assistance? Ah Isane we are warm, and we are feeling like hell, we need some air, would you be so kind as to open the window for a little while? Isane frowned.

Captains you know as well as I do that safety regulations don't approve of that. If we open the window anyone can just lean in and disturb you, or the noise from the training grounds from squad 5 can wake you up from slumber, or if you feel up to it you could run for it, sorry captains there is nothing I can do for you.

Unohana smiled. Isane you know I care for you, as much as a mother care for her daughter. But bearing that in mind I am also your superior, one that once I am back on my feet will have no problems assigning you to cleaning duty in the sewers over an extended period of time unless you open that window.

Isane did not like the sound of that. Neither did she like the smug look on her Captain's face. Her face and fingers switched from pointing and looking between Unohana´s smiling face and the room's window.

She sighed and opened up the window enough to let in some fresh air without opening it to much, she looked over at Soi Fon and Unohana that where giving each other the thumbs up. Well since you two feel healthy enough to have some fun I hope you don't mind me doing the daily test since I am already here. Isane smiled smug as the two captains groaned.

Now, now it's not that bad she said putting a thermometer under Soi Fon and Unohana´s tongues. Wow Retsu Unohana sick, what is the world coming too? Isane, Unohana and Soi Fon turned and saw a black cat lying in the windowsill. Yoruichi? Soi Fon said smiling as the cat jumped down and transformed into the black skinned, purple haired and completely stark naked Yoruichi.

I heard my little wasp where feeling under the weather and decided to come visit she said smiling. Isane had blushed and shielded her eyes. CLOTHES MISS YORUICHI PLEASE. Yoruichi smiled. Sorry miss Isane my bad, I thought doctors where used to this. She smiled and reached out of the open window to get a plastic bag containing some clothes and quickly donned them.

So Miss Isane you finish up whatever you where doing so I can spend some time whit old friends. Isane frowned but took the thermometers and noted something down on a chart and left nodding once to all three of them as she closed the door. So then this flu has really spread I see Yoruichi said looking more over at Unohana than Soi Fon. So it has Unohana said smiling. It's good to see you again Yoruichi. You too Retsu. She turned back to Soi Fon. And how is my little wasp feeling. In need for a hug Soi Fon declared reaching out her hands.

As long as you don't make me get this I am happy Yoruichi declared hugging Soi Fon kissing her temple. Well then did Renji give you my present? She's been hugging it non stop refusing to let go of it Unohana muttered amused in her own bed making Soi Fon scowl over at her. Yeah well Byakuya is giving her flowers. Yoruichi blinked. Byaku – boy is giving out flowers? He must be smitten.

Unohana frowned. Oh hush, he was just paying his respect, and for the record he wasn't the only one coming whit gifts. Yeah Soi Fon said smiling, winking at Yoruichi. You are really a catch among the male captains. Yoruichi laughed as a well aimed pillow from Unohana´s side of the room, hit Soi Fon in the face. Unohana grumbled and crossed her arms muttering something about a stupid brat. Yoruichi just laughed at Unohana´s face.


	5. Help from a Captain

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Help from a Captain

Contrary to popular belief, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki had no problems enjoying a prank, as long as it wasn't directed at him. But he where awfully good at hiding it, he had to keep up his appearances after all, he where a Captain in the Gotei – 13.

Therefore he only raised a curious eyebrow when he walked in to the squad 4 and saw an upset and obviously plotting Isane sitting at a desk not noticing anything amiss. Is something wrong lieutenant?

Isane looked up at him and rose to her feet embarrassed that she hadn't noticed the captain. Not anything I should bother you whit captain she said, not wanting to get captain Kuchiki in trouble later whit Unohana when she was up and moving in a little while.

Lieutenant Byakuya said, as your captain is currently not in any position for you to get help from her, you are responsible for this squad until such time when Captain Unohana is back on her feet. You can not devote yourself to the squad 100 per cent if all you do is walking around thinking of something else.

Isane sighed. All right, well I have take over all of Captain Unohana´s patients, together whit Captain's Soi Fon, and Unohana herself. I have followed protocol, never done anything I know Unohana wouldn't have done, but the thing is each time I step into Soi Fon and Unohana´s room they demand things that would usually be out of the question.

Byakuya simply nodded showing Isane he had understood anything so far. Usually I protest and I also do that whit those two, but then Unohana starts giving me ultimatums. So far it has been, sanitary work in the sewers, washing of puke buckets, getting Zaraki for his usual medical check up, none of the above is very tempting work I assure you. So I give in and go against protocol and there is nothing I can do about it.

So you want to get back? Byakuya guessed. Isane sighed. Trying to stop them is a waste of time. But if they know I can make their life just as miserable it might stop. Thing is I have no idea of how to do so without it blowing up in my face later.

Byakuya closed his eyes and laughed once. Lieutenant I have a question for you. Hai captain Kuchiki? How many thermometers do you have in this facility? Isane blinked wondering why this question came all of the sudden, as if the Captain didn't care. Errr about 100 oral thermometers and about 50 umm rectum thermometers.

Byakuya smiled. Well then, about 100 people in my squad thinks they are starting to get sick again. Since I would not strain your squad whit a bunch of hypochondriac patients, I am as a Captain ordering as many extra thermometers you can spare. He smiled at Isane. No one can punish you for following orders can they? Isane blinked then smiled as she suddenly understood. Hai Captain I shall have the order filled out at once. Now captain is that all?

Kuchiki blushed a bit and gave her a bouquet whit Unohana´s favourite day lilies. Those are for Captain Unohana. Isane smiled. Another bouquet of the utmost respect? She asked lifting an eyebrow. Byakuya blushed and turned around. None of your business Lieutenant just be sure to fill out that order.

Hai Captain Isane smiled. She quickly filled out the order for 100 oral thermometers and sent it to the 4th squad before walking towards Captain Unohana and Soi Fon and the room they lied in. She smiled as she opened the door, both of them sleeping soundly. She quietly walked over to Unohana´s desk and placed the lilies in a vase on it. Then just to have done it she placed a hand gently on her forehead. Still a fever, but it had started to let go of her captain.

She smiled and walked towards the door, when Unohana´s voice reached her. Who are the flowers from? Isane turned to see Unohana smile over at the flowers. The same as the last time Captain, Isane smiled. The smitten Captain Kuchiki. She walked out and Unohana lay down ignoring Soi Fon´s tired voice exclaiming I told you so from the opposite side of the room.


	6. Revenge, a swallowed pride and a conclus

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Revenge, a swallowed pride and a conclusion

Unohana smiled as she for the first time in a month could breathe through her nose. And the day lilies next to her bed had blossomed and smelled wonderful. What's whit the smile? Soi Fon asked. Unohana turned to Soi Fon, who looked a lot better herself. Felling the bug retreating Unohana said smiling.

Yes and if you hadn't asked me to go against protocol you would have been at 100 per cent right now. Unohana smiled as Isane walked inn. Are you still angry about that Isane? Yes I am captain. Well then Unohana said grinning a feral grin. What are you going to do about it?

Isane smiled back. Do as I always do captain. Soi Fon frowned. The look on Isane's face reminded her of Yoruichi right before a prank. That being said captain Unohana, Captain Kuchiki said some of his men where starting to feel under the weather again and asked for 100 thermometers for his squad.

100? Unohana frowned. So you gave him 50/50 then? Isane smiled. Captain Kuchiki wanted faces and dignity to be saved for his squad so he requested oral thermometers only. Soi Fon didn't get it. Unohana what is 50 oral thermometers here or there? Quite a lot if giving out 100 oral thermometers mean we are going to be prodded in the butt during the rest of our stay Unohana said, now really scowling at Isane who where smiling from ear to ear.

Soi Fon paled as Isane reached after the thermometers she had brought whit her. Now, now you two it's not that bad is it? What could I do? Captain Kuchiki outranged me, I was simply doing orders. That being said captains, you could of course try to resist, but that will only end in you in restraints until I am finished. Isane smiled knowing that neither captain felt like having all of their pride bashed at once. Well then captains, please roll over, this will be quick, I promise. Yeah right Soi Fon thought as the cold thermometer met her shapely derriere. Captain Kuchiki was going to pay, and dearly.

………………………………

Captain, why do we have a box here from the 4th squad filled whit thermometers? Byakuya looked up to see Renji arching a questioning eyebrow, carrying a box whit the 4th squad logo. It is for my servants, they have been feeling under the weather Byakuya said calmly. Renji looked doubtful but knew better than to press on.

Very well Captain. Is there anything you need? Byakuya Kuchiki stopped writing and sighed. Yes Renji, could you please close the door? Renji blinked but closed the door and sat down. Before I begin let me make this clear, this conversation will not go outside these walls, and if it does I will kill you. Understood Captain Renji said.

Renji blinked. It was hard to imagine but his Captain looked almost human. A long time ago I where married to Rukia's sister Hisana. We where happy even though she died 50 years later. Renji blinked. Why was he getting a history lesson? Even after that time, I have never had the same feeling towards a woman as I had whit Hisana, but now… I have realised I have similar feelings to another woman, but I fear making something of it will betray Hisana's memory.

He went silent before looking up at Renji who suddenly understood it was his turn to talk. Um well if you ask me Renji said blinking before thinking hard. Well first of does she like you? I'm not sure she is capable to dislike anyone Byakuya said sighing. Renji smiled. You are really smitten aren't you? If you tell anyone… don't worry captain my lips are sealed. But if I where you I would give it a try and tell her how you feel. If you don't you will only end up regretting it. Renji sighed as Rukia's face flashed before his eyes.

Is there anything else captain? No Renji you can go… and thank you. No problem captain Renji said smiling and standing up and leaving. Byakuya rose himself and walked out. He needed to buy a new bouquet, and whit the prank he and Isane did to Unohana and Soi Fon, this one needed to be a lot bigger than the previous ones.

…………………………

See that wasn't to bad was it? Isane asked smiling a gentle smile as Unohana whimpered. That being said, is there anything I can do for you? Open a window? Order some take out? No Isane we're good for the moment Unohana declared knowing that saying anything else meant more prodding.

Well then have a good sleep, your fever has nearly vanished, you should be up and walking about in about a week. Isane smiled and bowed opening the door only to blink as Captain Kuchiki stood there. Ah captain Kuchiki how are your men? So far so good lieutenant, are the two captains up for a visit? Isane nodded. As long as you make is a short one. She smiled at the huge bouquet in his hands. I'll go get another vase she declared and left Byakuya whit two scowling women. Have I done something wrong? Ordering 100 oral thermometers? Byakuya Kuchiki if I wasn't sick I'd hit you myself Unohana declared having a very Toshiro Hitsugaya expression on her face. I grew up whit you running around together whit your grandfather; I know you and your love for pranks, but this one was cruel.

This is why I came to say I'm sorry Byakuya said in his usual polite snobbish tone. Why else do you think this bouquet is so big? He held out the bouquet making Soi Fon smile. Notice this Retsu this is your 3rd bouquet from him. Byakuya blushed and Unohana scowled. I don't give a damn; I have just been prodded just because Kuchiki here felt like helping Isane whit a prank, so that being said why did you help her?

The scowl showed Byakuya that this was the one chance he had to make things right. The reason I did it? Because of several reasons. Put you in Isane's shoes, what if Head captain Yamamoto got so sick that only you could care for him. You do so and when he get's sick of being treated as a normal patient he starts ordering you around, promising hell if you don't do as he says.

In stead of you working as you should all you end up thinking about would be how to make the head captain understand that he can't order you around even if he is a superior officer. And as I said to your lieutenant you can not devote yourself to the squad 100 per cent if all you do is walking around thinking of something else.

Unohana sighed and she and Soi Fon shared a glance both knowing the truth of Captain Kuchiki's words. Very well captain, we will stop harassing Isane if you give back the thermometers. As you wish Captain Unohana, as you wish. Now was there anything else? Byakuya sighed wanting to say the next thing in private. But one thing he seemed to have forgotten was that being the captain of the stealth force, Soi Fon was very good at understanding people when they didn't say a word. I'll just go and use the toilet she declared rising from her futon and staggering her way over to the door calling for Isane to help her out.

Byakuya sighed. This isn't easy for me to admit Captain but in life there has been only 1 woman I have had feelings for. Hisana, my wife who died 50 years after I married her. And now… I'm beginning to feel something for another woman. I do not know if she likes me enough for me to try to get over Hisana and to move on.

Unohana sighed. Captain Kuchiki, even if you have feelings for another woman, Hisana will always be a part of your life, and you will not forget her. Unohana smiled. That being said, whoever you have feelings for is a lucky woman Captain Kuchiki. Byakuya smiled. It was a small smile but hey for him it was huge. Thank you Captain. No problem captain Kuchiki, now is there anything else I can help you whit or can I go back to sleep? Byakuya swallowed but acted fast, even for him and kissed Unohana on the mouth and quickly ran away by shunpoo.

Unohana just blinked, before she slowly touched her now puffed up lips. I guess I owe Soi Fon an apology she thought for herself. Looked like Byakuya really did love me after all.

……………….

A few weeks later the flu had more or less been exterminated from the soul society. Unohana still had her fair share of patients but once again it was mostly squad 11 who had gotten into fights as usual.

Unohana smiled sitting in her office finishing of the remainder of the weeks paperwork before she donned her coat and headed out the door for the day. Before leaving she took a day lily from a nearby vase and placed it gingerly in her hair before taking of into a shunpoo right up to the 6th squad's doorway where she saw Byakuya coming out. He smiled as he saw her and appeared right next to her giving her a welcome kiss. You look beautiful he said meaning every word. You too. So where are we going? A restaurant I am fond of, I think you'll like it.

And whit that they walked of, neither seeing the two female figures standing a few yards away. 1 was tall and dark skinned the other small wearing a captain's haori. I knew he liked her Soi Fon declared. Well now that we have established that Yoruichi said whit a feral grin. Let's continue where we left off. Soi Fon smiled and kissed Yoruichi soundly. So your place or mine? Soi Fon blushed as Yoruichi lifted her small frame up into her hands. Everything seemed to be back to normal once again

End


End file.
